The game of the destiny
by Yuko Fullbuster
Summary: – Responde erza – respondió después de regresar en sí. – ¿Qué se sentirá ser violada por la persona que mas odias? – una sonrisa de maldad se formo en sus labios y el miedo la inundo. JellalxErzaxSting, varias parejas mas *CAPITULO 4 SUBIDO ! * NUEVO
1. Promesa

Contenido:Llemón, Romance, Drama, Recuerdos de la infancia & Muerte de personajes.  
Pareja principal: Jella x Erza x Sting  
Parejas secundarias: Gray x Lucy -Gajeel x Levy - Natsu x Juvia yRouge x Kagura (?)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía...

"**The game of the ****destiny"**

* * *

**~Flash back~**

_-Los lirios son hermosos ¿verdad Jellal?- Sonreí dándome media vuelta y quede frente a mi amigo de la infancia de cabellos azules. El tiempo pasaba y no tuve ninguna respuesta suya… -¿Jellal?- pregunte por ultimo al ver cómo era lanzada de las escaleras. Yo… nunca olvidare su mirada de odio y sus palabras antes de quedar inconsciente… "-TE ODIO…. MUERE-"_

**~Fin del flash back~**_  
_

* * *

-AHHHH! Jellal detente- Grito la chica de cabellos color escarlata cuyos ojos color chocolate se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

-Erza, ¿estás bien?- se levanto rápidamente el rubio de ojos azules -¿soñaste con eso otra vez verdad?... está bien, solo fue un sueño yo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejar que nada te pase- abrazo dulcemente a la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-Gracias Sting, ya me siento mejor- correspondió al tierno abrazo del rubio.

-Ya sé cómo hacer que se te olvide todo- sonrió maliciosamente mientras relamía su labio superior mientras inclinaba a la chica ya desnuda de nuevo a la cama, besando cada centímetro de su cuello y bajar lentamente a los senos comenzando a jugar con su lengua los pezones color rosas y escuchando cada vez en aumento los gemidos de la peliroja, una hermosa melodía para los oídos del rubio.

-p-para, llegaremos tarde al colegio otra vez- "realmente no me importa si llegamos tarde o no, amo pasar cada segundo de mi vida junto a él"… eso era lo que yo pensaba.

* * *

-Oh, erza Sting llegaron justo a tiempo- Menciono una chica rubia de ojos marrones -¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?- menciono con tono burlesco.

-S-solo nos distrajimos por el camino, ¿verdad Sting?- Su cara se empezó a tornar rojizo como su hermoso cabello.

-mmmh~ así que nomas fue eso… ya veo- La rubia seguía con su tono burlesco provocando el sonrojo de su compañera y la risa del rubio.

Los dos se separaron y cada uno fue con su grupo de amigos, Sting se dirigió con Rouge, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel, erza se dirigió con Lucy, Levy, Juvia, y Kagura, los chicos simplemente hablaban de quien era el más fuerte de entre todos ellos, las chicas sobre sus relaciones amorosas.

-Chicas… m-miren lo que me regalo Gajeel ayer en nuestra cita por cumplir 6 meses- La chica de cabellos azulinos estaba realmente apenada, sus pálidas mejillas tornaron un color cereza al recordar el momento de su cita con su novio. –nunca espere tal regalo de Gajeel, ¿apoco no es lindo el anillo?- era un anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante en el.

-Qué lindo es Levy-chan, ya quisiera yo que gray me regalara uno y eso que vamos a cumplir ya 10 meses- Exclamo haciendo un puchero la rubia. –Ah, ahora que lo pienso, ya casi es tu cumpleaños vedad erza, ¿qué crees que Sting te regale?... ya van a cumplir 3 años de ser novios ¿verdad? Un romance con tu amigo de la infancia, que romántico-.

-Todos a sus lugares- Exclamo el maestro que estaba a cargo del salón entrando de una manera brusca interrumpiendo las platicas de sus alumnos, el porta una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho con cabella rubios peinados hacia arriba con ojos color gris. -Hoy su profesor de historia está ausente por lo cual tendrán esa hora de estudio, ahora abran sus malditos libros y tomen asiento de inmediato-

-Si- Todos dijeron unísonamente mientras se dirigían a tomar sus lugares rápidamente todos y cada uno de los estudiantes ya habían tomado asiento y el maestro comenzó a dar sus clases rápidamente.

Al fondo del aula el ultimo asiento del lado de la ventana se sentaba la pelirroja, al lado derecho en la última fila se encontraba el rubio -Erza- Susurro el rubio de ojos azules, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta de ella –Erzaa- volvió a insistir y ahora obtuvo un pedazo de papel que decía: _"¿Que harás este 28 de marzo?"_, el inmediato volteo a verla y ella se giro hacia la ventana como si no supiera nada.

El rápidamente escribió en el trozo de papel y se lo envió a ella, en el decía: _"Tal vez salga con Natsu-san a una cita $:_ ", ella de inmediato volteo a verlo y él se giro rápidamente al pizarrón aguantándose la risa por la reacción de la chica, ella volvió a leer el papel y más abajo tenía algo mas escrito _"Pasemos todo el día juntos y ven a mi casa ese día, estaremos solos."_

Sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas y soltó un susurro lo suficiente audible para el chico.-Tonto- consiguiendo que él mostrara una mueca y le sacara la lengua.

-Par de tortolos, dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y pongan atención a la clase- Grito totalmente enojado el profesor.

-Si- respondieron unísonamente los dos. Las clases terminaron completamente ahora todos se dirigen a sus hogares, así los días pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar al 28 de marzo.

* * *

-Erza lo siento, al parecer atrape un resfriado… ¿podrías venir después de la escuela a visitarme?- El chico sonaba realmente mal por teléfono, escuchándolo no o le quedo de otra más que ir a visitarlo, se sentía un poco decepcionada pero realmente quería verlo.

-Si…. Solo espera a que acaben las clases, estaré haya de inmediato…ah, te dejo, las clases ya comenzaron- Erza se dirigió a su asiento, las clases después de una gran espera terminaron y ahora podría dirigirse a ver a su novio, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y al fin llego a su destino.

-Sting, soy yo…- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. –creo que debe estar dormido… perdón por la intromisión- subió lo más tranquila que pudo las escaleras y no provocar algún ruido demasiado fuerte para despertar al chico, abrió la puesta lentamente y se asomo en la habitación, ahí estaba el chico sentado en su cama mirando fijamente a la ventana, a su descuido erza provoco un ruido audible para el e inmediatamente giro hacia ella.

-Erza, te estaba esperando- Salió corriendo rápidamente a abrazar a la chica provocando un gran desconcierto ya que no se miraba ni actuaba tan enfermo como sonaba por teléfono.

-Tonto, estaba muy preocupada por ti y al parecer estas demasiado bien- Le grito fuerte mente para calmarse un poco y poder entender bien las cosas –e-estaba tan preocupada, no cumpliste con tu promesa- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer y la habitación se lleno de un profundo silencio.

-Lo siento, no pude cumplir con la promesa… pero lo que yo quería es que estuviéramos solos para poder decirte algo- trago saliva y las mejillas del rubio se tornaron rojizas –Cuando cumplamos 18 años… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- ….un ligero "si" se logro escuchar pero los nervios no lo permitieron –A-ah tu respuesta me la puedes dar después de pensarlo si quieres-

-He dicho que si, no tengo por qué pensarlo más tiempo, te amo demasiado Sting, no sabría como vivir sin ti- Lo abrazo fuertemente, sus caras quedaron al mismo nivel y los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento.

-No digas eso, no moriré antes que tu, porque los dos estamos juntos por el destino- Beso gentilmente los labios de la pelirroja tomando un poco de aire y pronunciar rápidamente tres palabras. –Te amo erza-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de felicidad, tantas emociones y sentimientos en un solo instante, nadie pensaría que el destino jugaría con sus caminos y cambiaria todo en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos para todos a su alrededor, cuanto odio, amor, tristeza, lagrimas, mentiras y humillaciones estaría por comenzar.

.

,

,

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta loca historia ... si les gusto, espero sus reviews ~ Yuko fuera ;D


	2. ¿Por qué?

Contenido:Lemón, Romance, Drama, Universo alterno, Recuerdos de la infancia & Muerte de personajes.  
Pareja principal: Jellal x Erza x Sting  
Parejas secundarias: Gray x Lucy -Gajeel x Levy - Natsu x Juvia yRouge x Kagura (?)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía...

"**The game of the ****destiny"**

"_Te jure amor eterno en ese momento, eras la persona a la que más ame, daría mi vida por ti… hay días en los que me pregunto ¿Por qué no morí yo en tu lugar? No hay lugar en el que pueda vivir, ¿Por qué me salvaste? Todo tipo de preguntas estaban en mi cabeza y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no tenemos un futuro junto? El único culpable de toda mi desgracia es el destino."_

* * *

La mañana en la que mi destino comenzó a cambiar yo no sabía que esa era mi última vez viéndote con vida, ojala el tiempo se hubiera parado y permanecer los dos juntos para siempre, hoy en día me sigo preguntando porque deje ir tu amable mano de la mía, lloro amargamente y tu recuerdo lo van desvaneciendo y por la persona que menos lo pensarías, perdóname si llego a ser feliz por un momento, pero tú eres al que más ame.

* * *

-Sting levántate llegaremos tarde al colegio- Movía el cuerpo desnudo del chico por toda la cama tratando de despertarlo, abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos azul, estiro sus brazos y envolvió a la pelirroja entre las sabanas besando suavemente su cuello y ella pronunciando bellos sonidos de placer.

-Sting…. espera…-Sus labios fueron sellados con un apasionado beso, sus leguas deslizándose por casa rincón de sus bocas comprimiendo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, con una mano jalo bruscamente los dorados cabellos del chico separándola de su cara bruscamente.

-No quiero esperar- Pronuncio el chico llevo la mano derecha de la chica hacia su intimidad sorprendiéndola por lo excitado que se encontraba, con su mano fue guiando a la chica lentamente dándole placer, frotando su grande y erecto miembro soltando pequeños gruñidos.

Que solo ella moviera su mano para satisfacerlo no era suficiente, quería mas, no quería ser el único sintiéndose bien, quita la mano de la chica sorprendiéndola, la tomo de las manos moviéndola rápidamente y dejarla boca abajo. –Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien erza- sonrió maliciosamente, su mano iba subiendo de sus piernas a su trasero comenzando a acariciarlo y repentinamente le soltó una nalgada a la chica que inmediatamente soltó un grito escuchándose la risa del rubio por toda la habitación.

Su mano fue deslizándose hacia la intimidad de la pelirroja incrustando un dedo dentro de ella, rápidamente tapo su boca para no dejar salir ningún gemido en la habitación –No te contengas, y déjame escuchar tu linda voz- ella negó rápidamente con su cabeza –No me provoques erza- le susurro maliciosamente al oído mientras metía otro dedo dentro de ella -¿Ahora me dejaras escucharte?- negó nuevamente con la cabeza mordiendo fuertemente las sabanas.

-V-veamos…quien g-gana- Menciono entre jadeos la chica mirando la maliciosa mirada del chico, el conocía cada parte de su cuerpo y sabe como reaccionara. Cerro rápidamente sus ojos y comenzó a aferrarse a la sabana cada vez mas ya que el rubio comenzó a mover mas sus dedos que se encontraban en su intimidad, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de ella al sentir la cálida lengua del chico recorre su espalda cada centímetro moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo estaba por darse por vencida a las caricias de él, que cuando comenzó a abrir su boca para soltar todos los gemidos que guardaba en ese momento su boca fue tapada por una de las manos del chico.

-Ahora el juego comienza- Saco sus dedos del interior de la chica y miro como se encontraban todos mojados por los jugos de su intimidad, llevo su mano a la boca y comenzó a lamerlos provocativamente mientras ella simplemente miraba sus actos abriendo como plato sus grandes ojos marrones, rápidamente el movió su mano de la boca de la chica dejándola tomar un poco de aire mientras espera el momento presido para hacer un jaque mate.

Terminando de tomar aire lo más rápido que podía lo primero que hizo fue reclamarle al chico –Stin- AHH!- Un gran gemido salió de su boca al sentir como el chico entro completamente dentro de ella de un solo movimiento. Solo ellos dos en la casa haciendo el amor y con los dulces gemidos saliendo de la boca de erza, ¿Qué más puede pedir en ese momento? Era decisivo Sting gano, pero no era sufriente. Más, quería escuchar mucho más la dulce voz de erza, en ese momento comenzó a embestirla mucho más rápido y salvajemente gimiendo los dos unísonamente.

-E-erza estoy a punto de venirme- mirándolo de reojo la chica comento que ella también estaba por llegar al clímax, sin decirle una palabra el rubio saco su miembro de la intimidad de ella y la giro rápidamente dejándola boca arriba volviendo a incrustar su miembro dentro de ella en segundos, las embestidas cada vez fueron más fuertes mirándose fijamente los dos sabían que faltaba poco para ir a la cima.

Erza rápidamente tomo la cara del chico con sus manos acercándolo a su cara y besarlo, un beso francés que los dos disfrutaban. Enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, eso era una señal de que en poco segundo estaba por terminar. Entendió rápidamente la señal embistiéndola con todas sus fuerzas y final mente los dos llegaron al clímax con un gran orgasmo.

* * *

-El punto es siempre salirte con la tuya ¿verdad Gray?- Exclamaba con enojo la rubia de ojos chocolate con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento lucy, sabes que juvia está saliendo con Natsu- su mirada se mostró un con un poco de nostalgia. -…así que no tienes de que preocuparte de que se me pegue mucho- sonrió tratando de bajarle el enojo a su chica.-Sabes que a pesar de que Natsu y yo nos llevamos mal somos buenos amigos…

-Pero a pesar de eso… ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti- su achocolatada mirada se notaba deprimida, sabia el pasado de ambos… pero eso no le impedía a ella cambiar el futuro para ellos. –tu…la llegaste a amar… sufriste mucho por ella…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rosadas mejillas.

-Lucy…yo…- Trato de extender su mano para limpiar las lagrimas de ella, pero él sabe que es su culpa de que ella este llorando en este momento, quería hacerla sonreír, lo más feliz que pudiera pero sabe que su pasado siempre lo perseguirá, "¿porque simplemente no te enamoraste de lucy antes de juvia?" ¿Estas feliz Fullbuster? –Lo siento…- Fueron las últimas palabras del pelinegro al no poder ser capaz de parar esas lagrimas.

Los ojos chocolate que se encontraban cerrados lleno de lágrimas se abrieron completamente al escuchar todo eso… ¿Un simple "lo siento"? ¿No pudo decir algo mejor? –Ya veo- susurro, "¿acaso no le importo? Todo este tiempo juntos no fue capaz de olvidarla… mis sentimientos no pudieron alcanzarlo" Pensaba tristemente.

–Déjame sola… solo un momento por…favor- le dio una de las sonrisas comunes que ella le daba, sus ojos reflejaban su dolor, su sonrisa mostraba sufrimiento, una máscara casi perfecta se podría decir, si no fuera por las miles de lagrimas que sus ojos soltaban, el pelinegro no dijo nada simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue.

"¿Estas feliz Heartfilia?" resonaba una voz en su mente, al no ser capaz de mirar más la silueta del chico sus piernas se hicieron gelatina, cayó al suelo los gritos de dolor que guardaba los dejo salir, gritos y lagrimas saliéndose de su alma, todo este tiempo viéndolos juntos aun cuando ellos dos era solamente amigos y aun siendo pareja, "¿Acaso me miro alguna vez?" golpeaba el suelo con su pequeño puño, gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar pero no sentina ningún dolor, no tenia comparación a lo que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

-Sting apúrate, no nos queda mucho tiempo- Gritaba apurada la pelirroja por toda la calle transitada, apenas lograba escuchar su voz el rubio que se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella.

-Con una condición- Miro feliz mente a su prometida y ella pregunto cuál era con mucha atención con tal de que apresurara su paso. –Toma mi mano- la cara de la chica se encendió rápidamente como un cerillo, claro que era una broma del rubio a su sorpresa ella tumo su mano. -¿Es enserio?- pregunto sorprendido a lo cual ella asintió.

-A-ahora vámonos, se nos ara tarde- Por la vergüenza jalo la mano del rubio caminando más rápido como ella quería, ahora lo que quería era ir lento, caminaba sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

-¡ERZA! ¡CUIDADO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella giro su mirada hacia un camión de carga que se dirigía a su persona el miedo la polarizo, no izo ningún movimiento lo único que veía eran las luces, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una gran fuerza la empujo antes de que el choque se diera.

Sangre por todos lados, gritos, demasiada gente por todos lados, pedazos del camión destrozado, el ruido de la ambulancia dirigiéndose al lugar del accidente, miro por todos lados, su mirada desesperada por buscar a su prometido no, lo encontraba…

Mas enfrente se encontraba una multitud de personas se fue arrastrando como puso hacia el lugar su cara se volvió pálida lagrimas con sangre deslizándose de sus mejillas, no lo podía creer frente a ella se encontraba su persona más amada, la que en menos de 24 horas le había propuesto matrimonio, nada más y nada menos que Sting.

-no….no… ¡NO…NO PUEDE SER ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA - Gritos saliiéndose de su alma, gritando con todo su ser, se podría decir que gritaba con su alma con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que todo fuera más que un simple sueño, una ilusión, el alma se le salía del cuerpo, no podía ni moverse al escuchar a la gente decía que su pulso bajaba cada vez más y la miraban con lastima.

Arrastrándose lo más rápido que pudo para tomar lugar al lado de su ya casi fallecido prometido. –Sting, resiste… ya casi viene la ambulancia, no me puedes dejar sola… resiste un poco mas…e-en unos pocos años nos vamos a casar, no me puedes dejar…-

Su mirada azul se iba oscureciendo, sus ojos comenzaban acercarse, sabía que no le quedaba tiempo la poca fuerzas que le quedaban decidió usarlas para decirle por ultimo a su amada, movió sus labios queriendo pronunciar sus últimas palabras. –No puedo escucharte Sting, dilo más fuerte, resiste- antes de abandonar este mundo decidió despedirse con una última sonrisa solamente para ella.

Su cuerpo ya sin vida se encontraba al costado de la pelirroja.-No, No, No, NO TE MUERAS, NO ME DEJES, DESPIERTA, ABRE TUS OJOS STING, ME VOY A ENOJAR…por favor ábrelos…por… favor…AHH!- Grito, resonaba por todo el lugar, gritos desgarradores que te remordía el alma, pedían un simple milagro por él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué el destino lo separo de su vida? ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos? ¿Por qué se lo llevo de esta manera?... ¿Por qué? Era lo único que rondaba por su cabeza en esos peores momentos.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…

…

…**.**

CONTINURA~

Si, lo se me pase en este capi, no me odien (?) ;n;  
perdón si está mal la ortografía lo escribí lo más rápido que pude...  
planeo meterle mucho mas suspenso xD en estos caps erza sufrirá mucho  
junto con lucy, levy, natsu, y gray, aun no tengo bien definido cuando  
aparecerá jellal -w- pero lo mas probable es en el 4to ya que  
el 3ro se centrara en las chicas, posdata a las fans de juvia, si la aman, no lean XD  
odio un poco a juvia asi que sera una bitch :B sin mas que decir  
espero les guste, dejes reviews, Yuko fuera~ owo


	3. ¿Quien eres?

**Contenido**: Lemón, Romance, Drama, Universo alterno, Recuerdos de la infancia & Muerte de personajes.  
**Pareja principal:** Jellal x Erza x Sting  
**Parejas secundarias:** Gray x Lucy -Gajeel x Levy - Natsu x Juvia y Rouge x Kagura (?)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a** Hiro Mashima**, la historia es mía...

**"The game of thedestiny"**

_Días en pasado después de ese trágico accidente, media ciudad sabia de lo ocurrido, por supuesto ya que había fallecido un estudiante de la escuela más prestigiosa de toda magnolia, en los periódicos, la televisión, en la radio y en cada calle se podía escuchar como hablaban de lo ocurrido y de lo que más se habla era de cuando y donde será el velorio._

* * *

-Erza… Levy yo nos iremos al colegio… regresaremos después de clases…- Mencionaba la rubia de ojos color chocolate con triste por lo que le pasaba a una de sus mejores amigas, nunca llego a pensar que tal cosa podría llegar a pasarle, querían estar al lado de erza pero ella no quería ver a nadie en este momento por supuesto, pero más les preocupaba era que erza no comiera nada de lo que le llevaban solamente se la pasaba vomitando y no salía de su habitación.

-Lu-chan vámonos… erza por favor come un poco…. No hagas nada malo…- Con tristeza y preocupación decía una delgada chica de cabellos azulinos. A lo que refería la peliazul es a que los días anteriores erza intento suicidarse más de 5 veces.

Del otro lado de la puerta no se obtuvo ningún ruido tan siquiera como respuesta, eso provoca más la preocupación de esas dos chicas. En el lado donde se encontraba la pelirroja el cuarto era un desorden, todo tirado por todas partes, objetos rotos y ella se encontraba sentada en su desordenada cama abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba.

Su cuerpo en estos dos días adelgazo demasiado ojeras y bolsas colchaban de sus ojos rojizos de tanto llorar, sus labios se encontraban secos con la piel más pálida de lo normal. Su mirada marrón se encontraba cansada de no dormir en estos dos últimos días se veía sin brillo, casi sin vida, un recipiente vacio por así decirlo.

Miraba y miraba el anillo en su dedo anular, su mirada no se apartaba ningún momento de ahí, no quería que el único recuerdo de él desapareciera como lo hizo Sting. Cerró sus ojos, al parecer que al fin podría reconciliar un poco de sueño, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y despertó aterrada, cada vez que intentaba dormir o cerraba sus ojos veía como se repetía una y otra vez la muerte del chico.

Despertó y grito desesperadamente -STING!...- observo por toda la habitación y entendió que estaba sola y que en la cama donde se encontraba jadeando del susto ya no la volvería a compartir con él. Se tranquilizo, tomo un poco de aire y volvió a mirar su mano izquierda para ver el anillo nuevamente.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y deslizo su mano hacia el suelo. Un gran shock es para ella al ver como el anillo caía de su dedo anular y resonaba en sus tímpanos el sonido de la caída.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Ah… en esto días eh adelgazado- Miraba melancólicamente su delgada mano. –Sting me va a re…ga…ñar- lagrimas salieron nuevamente de sus ojos, pensaba que de tanto llorar se encontraba seca, con sus manos cubrió su rostro para comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

-Lucy, ¿cómo se encuentra erza?- Preguntaba un peligrosa exaltadamente mientras se acercaba demasiado a la cara de la rubia poniéndola en un momento incomodo ya que en ese lugar se encontraba su dicha novia "Juvia".

-Natsu, dame un poco de espacio… juvia nos está mirando- Desvió la mirada al ver a la peliazul lanzarle una mirada fulminante por estar tan pegada a "su novio". –erza… aun se encuentra deprimida, no quiere salir de su habitación… y no come nada de lo que le llevamos, algunas veces vomita-. Su mirada comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas.

-No llores lucy, erza es fuerte solo hay que darle tiempo- Le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas que te llenaban de energía con solo mirarla, la rubia asintió con la cabeza, se limpio las lagrimas antes de que cayeran y sonrió como no lo había hecho en días desde la pelea con gray.

-Gracias nat-su…- Un gran mareo le vino de repente provocando que casi cayera al suelo pero los brazos del pelirosa la atraparon en el momento exacto antes de desmoronarse completamente, todo le daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar, se encontraba realmente mal.

-Lucy, Hey lucy! ¿Estás bien?- No obtuvo respuestas más que quejidos departe de la rubia para luego tenerla completamente desmallada en sus brazos, no soporto mas y al cargo rápidamente para llevarla a la enfermería del colegio donde sabia que es lo que tiene.

…

…

Un par de horas pasaron para que la rubia comenzara a despertar nuevamente. -¿Dónde estoy?...- Su miraba buscaba al pelirosa ya que era al último a quien vio antes de caer desmayada. –Natsu… ¿Qué hago aquí?- reconoció que era la enfermería del colegio.

-¡¿Cómo que, que haces aquí?!- Regañaba furioso a la rubia. –Te desmayaste como si nada enfrente de mí, ¿cómo no irías a estar aquí?... no me asustes así lucy- Agitaba fuertemente su cabello rosado dejando caer su mano para tomar la de ella. –Mira dijo que te desmallaste por stress y por mala alimentación… sé que no es por lo de erza, así que dime que más te preocupa, los dos somos amigos-.

-Veras Natsu… gray y yo estamos peleados… es por culpa de mi egoísmo y mis celos de querer monopolizarlo para mi… yo… no soy una buena novia- Una pequeña lagrima cayó sobre su mejilla izquierda. –le conté como me sentía y no me dijo nada, le pedí que me dejara sola y me dijo un simple "lo siento", se dio media vuelta y se f-fue- Ella limpiaba desesperadamente sus lagrimas. –A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me amo… soy tan tonta- sonrió

-Ese idiota- Exclamo con gran enojo el pelirosa. –Le deje claro que no te hiciera llorar, le dije que te cuidara, parece que su cerebro se congelo de todo el hielo que come- Estaba furioso, como podía poner a llorar ese imbécil a lucy de esa manera, ardía en coraje, lucy era como una hermana pequeña para el.-No te preocupes mas lucy- con su mano despeino a la rubia y salió de la habitación dejándola atónica.

**...**

**...**

Después de salir de la habitación fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba juvia ya que ella sabía muy bien en qué lugar se encontraría se encontraría el amante del hielo. –Juvia, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el estúpido de gray?... dime donde esta- le dio una mirada fulminante.

-J-juvia no sabe donde se encuentra gray- Desvió la mirada.

-Juvia, no te hagas dime donde se encuentra ese idiota- Acorralo a la peliazul en la silla en donde se encontraba.

-Ju-juvia te lo dirá solamente si le das u-un beso- cerró sus ojos azules esperando por los labios del pelirosa. –Juvia no tengo tiempo para esto- Le hablaba con gran indiferencia a la peliazul de cabellos ondulados. – ¿Acaso no amas a juvia?- comenzaban a llenarse de lágrima sus pequeños ojos.

-Claro que te amo, pero si te beso sé que no será uno pequeño y no te dejaría ir y tengo que ponerle fin a este asunto rápido- Recargo su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de la chica entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. –Así que por favor juvia dime donde esta gray-

Ella asintió. –G-Gray debe de estar en la azotea- el estaba a punto de soltar su mano. –Natsu…- él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y una cálida sonrisa para ir en busca del pelinegro. "que es lo que habrá pasado entre Natsu y Gray" se preguntaba la chica.

**...**

**...**

Después de dejar a su novia de lado solo para ir a buscarlo corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la azote llegando cansado. –GRAY!- Grito el pelirosa al llegar y aventar la puerta, justo enfrente de sus ojos se encontraba el susodicho que había hecho llorar a lucy de esa manera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Natsu?- Dijo recargado en la reja mirando hacia el piso. –No me vengas con "¿Qué es lo que quieres Natsu?", sabes muy bien que me refiero a lucy-. Comenzó a acercársele al chico y tomarlo fuertemente por la camiseta. –La hiciste llorar… sabias que hace unas horas lucy se desmayo del stress que tenia acumulado más lo de erza… ¿Qué acaso no te importa ninguna mierda lucy?!-

Abrió completamente los ojos desconcertado por lo dicho y aun no podía creerlo por lo que pregunto nuevamente.-… ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- el pelirosa repitió las mismas palabras de hace un momento. -¿Dónde está lucy? Ocupo verla-

-No te diré… mas te vale que rompas con lucy, tú solamente la dañaras más y con el tiempo ella podrá volver a sonreír, ahora lo único que puedes hacer… si la mas dejarla ir- Miradas fulminantes del parte del salamandra hacia el amante del hielo.

-No puedo romper con ella... mucho menos dejarla ir…- Esas palabras provocaron mas la ira del pelirosa. "¿Por qué?" pregunto el chico. –Porque es divertido- sonrió sarcásticamente. –Lucy era mi juguete para olvidar a juvia… pe- Ya no soporto más fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Natsu llego a su límite y le soltó un gran golpe en la cara.

-Como te atreves a hacer eso con lucy, eres un desgraciado, no permitiré que te acerques más a lucy o a juvia- Soltó el pedazo de camiseta donde lo tenía agarrado y lo lanzo al suelo, dio media vuelta y dejo al pelirrojo en el suelo solo en ese lugar.

Quedando el solo en ese lugar tirado en el piso un poco mal herido. –No me dejaste terminar idiota… lo que me refería es que era mi juguete pero con cada pequeña cosa que hacia logro sacar a juvia de mi, en verdad amo a lucy… quiero tenerla para mí mismo y monopolizarla, no quiero que nadie se le acerque o la miren, lucy… yo te amo como no tienes idea-

-Enserio lo arruine todo… su amor hacia a mí, su sonrisa… todo…- Bien hecho Fullbuster ahora no valen la pena tus lagrimas.

* * *

Al pareces con estos días erza asimilo un poco la perdida de Sting, tomo suficiente valor para arreglarse y salir a visitar su tumba. –Tengo que ir a visitarte Sting…- tenia las pocas energías para levantarse eh ir al lugar.

En los días que estuvo encerrada escucho como las señoras de la limpieza decían el lugar donde fue sepultado su prometido. Tomo dinero que tenía en su cartera para salir afuera y tomar un taxi, los cálidos rayos del sol recorrieron su frio cuerpo dándole un poco de calidez recordándole a él

Alzo su delgado brazo para detener un taxi. –Pare- camino lo más rápido que podía hacia él y subirse. –Me podría llevar a este lugar por favor- subió al carro y cerro la puesta, su corazón latía a mil por hora, a pesar de que él se encuentre a mas de tres metros bajo tierra podría verlo. Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo el dinero y se lo entrego al taxista. –Muchas gracias…-

**…**

**…**

Caminaba sin rumbo por todo el cementerio buscando el nombre de su ex-prometido, la encontró, al fin la encontró una lapida negra con letras blancas el nombre de el "Sting Eucliffe" –Sting… Sting…Sting…- Corría lo más rápido posible lloraba a mares al ver su tumba.

Antes de llegar vio una silueta familiar para ella, tenia curiosidad de quien era, sintió que la conocía, entonces se atrevió a preguntar. -… ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto a esa persona parada enfrente de la tumba con un ramo de flores.

Un gran silencio perduro por unos segundos cuando fue cortado por el sonido de los pasos de la persona hay parada. Estaba tan nerviosa ver como comenzaba a dar media vuelta y quedar cara a cara frente a ella.-Sting…- quedo atónica al ver que esa persona hay parada tenía una cara similar a él.

-Te equivocas erza… soy Jellal-

…

…

**Continuara….**

…

…

Chan chan chan ~ y apareció Jellal *aplausos* (?)  
Ahora todo dará un giro de 180°  
me falto el Gale x_x y hubo poco Gralu :'c y poco Natsu y Juvia  
no se como se llame su pareja xD la bautizare como Natju (?)  
Como la inspiración me está llegando rápido al estar de vacaciones  
actualizare mas rápido los capítulos, espérenlos si les guste dejen reviews  
sin más que decir  
**Yuko** fuera ~


	4. Pasado y Tragedia

Chicos, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero enserio se me boto la canica x'D no solo estoy escribiendo este fanfics sino estoy escribiendo 3 mas, los cuales son** SasuHina de Naruto**, yo y mi amor con las parejas imposibles x'D

Bien ya me callo y los dejo leer al fin :3  
espero les guste y si no, pues nimodo (?) :v

…

**Contenido:** Lemón, Romance, Drama, Universo alterno, Recuerdos de la infancia & Muerte de personajes.  
**Pareja principal:** Jellal x Erza x Sting  
**Parejas secundarias:** Gray x Lucy -Gajeel x Levy - Natsu x Juvia y Rouge x Kagura (?)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a **Hiro Mashima**, la historia es mía...

**"The game of the destiny"**

– _Te equivocas erza… soy Jellal –_

**…  
**

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron como platos, la persona que menos se esperaba ver en esos momentos se encontraba en frente suyo la cual le provocaba tanto miedo al mismo tiempo. Pequeños fragmentos de su pasado corrieron frente a sus ojos al sentir aquella mirada azul recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo provocando que un rayo de electricidad bajara por toda su espina dorsal.

– Q-¡Que es lo que haces aquí! – Comento a la defensiva.

– ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva erza?... Está claro que vine a ver a mi hermano al que mataste – Contraataco fríamente.

Desvió su mirada al saber que sus palabras tenían tanta verdad que dolían, ella era culpable y lo sabía, ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo y ser ella la que muriera, _¿solo piensas para ti misma Scarlet?._

Camino lentamente hacia ella sacándola de sus pensares. – ¿Te comió la lengua el gato erza? No te hagas la inocente, tu mataste a Sting, todo es tu culpa – ella cubrió su cara con las manos – Si en ese momento en el que te arroje por las escaleras hubieras muerto nii-san no estaría muerto – tomo las delicadas manos de erza y las alejo lentamente de su cara y las de él comenzó a dirigirlas al delicado cuello de la pelirroja.

– J-Jellal, me estas… lastimando - Tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre pero no pudo, trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón pero él la miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de odio, rencor y venganza que la hacían temblar completamente. Cansada de luchar perdió completamente el conocimiento ahora todo era oscuro para ella, logrando escuchar por ultimo la ronca voz del peliazul.

Soltó levemente el agarre al ver cómo caía inconsciente la chica en sus brazos viendo las marcas rojizas en el níveo cuello de ella. – Te are llorar lagrimas de sangre, desearas estar muerta, te arrancare la poca felicidad que te queda y destruiré cada recuerdo tuyo y de Sting… lamentaras el pasado y no haberme escogido… -

…

El cuerpo sin movimiento alguno de la chica se encontraba en el piso. Ella se encontraba en un completo sueño. – Pensé que este amor se encontraba muerto y no había más que odio dentro de mí, al tenerte aquí frente a mis ojos siento la necesidad de tocarte, encerrarte en una jaula y no dejarte ir… Mis deseos de monopolizaste se hacen mas fuertes, ahora que Sting no está aquí- deposito un delicado beso en los labios de la chica y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a sus recuerdos más preciados y dolorosos para él.

¿Porque ahora su mente lo traicionaba regresando al pasado?...

***FLASH BACK*  
….**

_- Jellal, Jellal - Corría un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules. – Tenemos vecinos nuevo -menciono con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo._

_- E-espero que nos llevemos bien - Decía con gran pena el otro pequeño de cabellos azulinos y ojos azules._

_- Espero que tengan niños y así podremos jugar todos juntos - El entusiasmo era cada vez mayor en él, y en comparación con su hermano que se veía angustiado._

…**.**

_En la mañana el pequeño rubio madrugo para ir con su madre a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos al vecindario, Jellal observaba todo desde su habitación en el segundo piso por su ventana, a lo lejos pudo definir una pequeña niña delgada, lo que lo hipnotizó fue su hermoso cabello escarlata._

_Por supuesto que para una persona tan penosa y antisocial como él era la persona más hermosa frente a sus ojos azulinos. En el colegio nadie la había llamado la atención, a pesar de que el la llamara demasiado en las niñas._

_- Jellal, la niña nueva es demasiado linda, su cabello es color escarlata como su apellido - _

_No podría creerlo la cara de Sting lucia… __**¿Sonrojada?**__ El es demasiado sociable, convive con chicas todos los días y nunca lo había visto de esa manera, en su pecho se podría sentir un liguero vacio. Pensar que su único hermano y mejor amigo podría ser alejado de su lado lo hacía sentir… __**¿solo? O ¿son celos?**_

…**.**

_No encontró a Sting por ningún lado de la casa, lo mas obvio seria que se encontrara afuera jugando como siempre, decidió salir a buscarlo para sus ojos fue gran impacto fue ver a su hermano sonriendo feliz mente con ella agarrados de la mano. ¿Celos Jellal? _

_- Ah! Jellal - Corría hacia él con la chica tomada de la mano. – Ella es Erza Scarlet - la chica tímidamente asintió con la cabella con un liguero rubor en sus mejillas. – Te lo dije ¿no?, su apellido es como el color de su cabello -_

_- M-mucho gusto - Dijo con un dulce tono de voz, su acafeinada mirada no se apartaba del peliazul, en su mirada se podría ver __**¿Amor?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que se veía en la mirada del peliazul?, ¿odio?, ¿desprecio?**__ No lo comprendía, si ella no había hecho nada para provocar eso, aunque su azulada mirada mostraba esos sentimientos no podría evitar sonrojarse, aquella penetrante mirada observándola detalladamente la apenaba._

_Para ella podría ser amor a primera vista y… ¿Para él? –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jellal– concluyo monótonamente. – ¿Q-Quieres jugar Con nosotros? – pregunto animada la pequeña niña, en verdad quería jugar con él, siempre lo observaba desde la ventana donde él se encontraba._

– _No – respondió rápidamente creando un silencio entre ellos. – E-entonces juguemos tu y yo erza, ya que Jellal no quiere jugar, vamos – el pequeño rubio rompió el silencio y decidió llevarse a la pequeña pelirroja de ay, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el parque y ella de vez en cuando volteaba a ver si Jellal se encontraba aun._

…

– "_¿Porque me comporte de esa manera?, ella fue tan amable conmigo, era tan l-linda y su cabello es hermoso" – pensó para sí mismo el peliazul y soltó una pequeña sonrisa socarrona._

_Pasaron dos años desde que ella llego a sus vidas, todo era más alegre con el tiempo Jellal aprendió a pasar más tiempo con ella, había momentos que pasaban felices, tristes, enojados y románticos. Sting sentía tanta envidia de cómo ellos lograban poner ese ambiente meloso, sentía tantos celos de Jellal y Jellal de Sting._

– _Jellal… como hermanos que somos tenemos que habla r– se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba acostado segundos antes y dejo un poco desconcertado a su hermano, su mirada era tan seria y parecía que ya sabía a dónde iría esta conversación. – ¿De qué quieres hablar Sting? – concluyo el peliazul, el ya tenía una idea de cómo terminara esto y parece que ahora es tiempo y el lugar._

– _Me gusta erza y sé que a ti te gusta también– fue directo al grano dejando un Jellal sonrojado. – Mañana le diré mis sentimientos a erza– y ahora un balde de agua fría caía sobre él, amaba a erza pero también a su hermano él es su mundo y con todo el dolor y como siempre desde niños él le dará todo… incluyéndola a ella. – T-te deseo muchas felicidades si comienzan a salir – agacho su cabeza tapando la cara con su flequillo y mirando el libro que antes leía._

_Estaba enojado, y se enojaba porque reaccionaba así, era rivales, ama a erza y a su hermanos mayor también, y por ser su hermano lucharía por ella, pero él como si nada le dice "felicidades" acaso ¿no va a luchar? – ¿NO VAS A LUCHAR POR ELLA? ¿TAMBIEN ME LA DARAS COMO TODAS LAS COSAS DESDE NIÑOS? ¿ACASO NO LA AMAS? – tomo la camisa de Jellal con los puños y lo levanto de donde se encontraba sentado, el solo se mantenía en silencio. –Bien, haz lo que quieras– lo soltó y salió de la habitación como alma que lo llevaba el diablo._

–…_Si la amo y mucho mas que tu, pero también a ti… los dos son muy importantes para mí… prefiero verlos felices que no estar junto a ustedes… si tengo que hacer que ella me odie, no me impor-ta – toco sus mejillas y en ellas se escurrían grandes lagrimas. – ¿eh?... ¿Porque… estoy llorando? – se pregunto, ¿acaso no ve que le duele perder a la primera chica que ha amado en toda su vida? _

_¿Acaso no lo vez o no lo quieres ver Jellal?_

***FIN FLASH BACK***

…

…

–**0–0–0–0–0–**

…

…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Que lu-chan está en la enfermería?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso Natsu? – gritaba confundida la amante de los libros. – Se desmayo por culpa del estúpido de gray – contestaba rascándose la cabella el pelirosa. – Gajeel tenemos que ir a ver a lu-chan – su mirada se encontraba llena de preocupación y se aferraba muy fuerte al brazo de su novio. – La porrista estará bien no te preocupes – "¿enserio?" Le pregunto su pequeña novia. – Por su puesto Gee Hee –

– Levy, déjala sola, lucy ocupa aclarar sus sentimientos – concluyo el pelirosa dejando solos a la pareja desapareciendo por el pasillo. – Salamandra tiene razón no te preocupes – poso su mano en la cabeza de ella y la despeino creando reproches de parte de ella. – Moo… Gajeel baka – termino su reprocho y le dio un pequeño beso a su novio.

…

…

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en ese lugar? Se sentía tan tranquila como no lo había hecho en estos últimos días, tantas cosas han pasado. – ¿Qué estarás haciendo? – pregunto en voz baja al pensar en su novio. – Te… amo… tanto gray – lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

– Todo es mi culpa… aun sabiendo que aun amabas a juvia yo acepte salir contigo… pensé que en estos diez meses lograría cambiar tus sentimientos… eres mi primer novio, yo te di mi primer amor, mi primer beso… mi primera vez… yo en verdad te amo. Por favor mírame aunque sea un poco… –

Su mente quedo en blanco viajando al día en donde ella le dijo sus sentimientos y él le había dicho el sí y comenzaron a salir, cuando le dio su primer beso, y cuando los dos hicieron el amor… piensa ella.

_**FLASH BACK~**_

…

_Meses atrás todo comenzó una mañana del dos de mayo cuando ella declaro sus sentimientos. Esa rubia llevaba meses enamorada de ese chico de cabellos negros azulados desde que había iniciado el ciclo escolar y ella se transfirió de escuela. Siempre lo mirabas de lejos y por "azares del destino" quedaron en el mismo salón, ¿eso te hizo feliz verdad?_

_Siempre lo observaba, cada movimiento y acto que hacía, tanto lo llego a conocer con la simple mirada que le daba y se rompió su corazón, de hay cuando descubrió que el estaba enamorado de Juvia Loxar, como él la seguía con la mirada, como suspiraba cada vez que la veía los, leves rubores en sus mejillas por ella cuando rosaban por poco sus cuerpos._

_Se sentía una completa una acosadora pero en su interior no se encontraba tranquila al no saber sobre ello. Decidida comenzó a investigar y dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato ¿no? Pues ese dicho fue demostrado en ella al enterarse que eran novios le dijeron cosas que ella nunca quiso saber pero por simple curiosidad lo descubrió._

_Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, amigos de la infancia, crecieron juntos fueron novios desde la primaria hasta hace un par de meses, esa pareja fue la más conocida entre toda magnolia, para todos fue un gran shock al escuchar que rompieron, pensaron que era una de sus peleas pero al parecer no, juvia fue quien dejo a gray y por su mejor amigo… natsu._

_Gray es uno de los chicos más codiciados y muchas chicas van por él, pero todos saben que el quedo muy dolido, era como un cuerpo sin alma, ya no era el mismo, como si fuera un muerto viviente y así era y más cuando los veía juntos. Pero es va a cambiar ¿No Heartfilia? Llegaste con esa meta, tu lo arias cambiar y llenarías de nuevo ese cuerpo con amor, tu amor por él._

…

_Meses buscando valor para confesar su amor por él y fue cuando llego ese dos de mayo, donde tuviste su primer todo en un día…._

– _¿G-Gray… Podemos hablar? – pregunto una hermosa chica rubia de ojos chocolate, un escultural cuerpo y con ese sonrojo y nerviosismo la hacía ver tan adorable ante los ojos del peli-azulado, ¿pero en qué estás pensando Fullbuster? _– ¿Que pasa Lucy? – pregunto el pero por el reaccionar de ella ya sabía a dónde iría esta "platica", se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por sus miradas hace un mes.

…

_Fueron a la azote que es el lugar donde pidió lucy que hablaran, sabía que era el lugar favorito de gray. – Y… ¿de qué quieres hablar? ve directo al grano – ella dudo por unos segundo y al fin lo decidió. – Sal conmigo por favor – su mirada no dudaba y eso le gustaba a él. – Mira Lucy yo… - la chica lo interrumpió sabía lo que iba a decir por eso no dudaría mas. – Se… se que aun amas a juvia, que no quieres tener ninguna relación… no me importa si juegas conmigo pero yo te are cambiar de opinión… así que dame una oportunidad, haré lo que sea para que te enamores de m i_–

_Con esa mirada llena de entusiasmo y confianza como decirle que no, _–_ "hasta podría jugar un poco con ella" – pensó el moreno. – Bien, pero con una condición – sonrió ladinamente, sabía que con esto ella se rendiría y seguirían como si nada. – ¿Cuál es? – pregunto ella muy animada. –Que harás todo lo que yo quiera– sonrió maliciosamente._

"_Eso es fácil" pensó ella ingenuamente y acepto. – Entonces estamos saliendo – Sentencio por último el chico y se acerco a ella, con la mano derecha levanto el mentón haciéndola que lo mirara fijamente a esos ojos azul oscuro hipnotizándola por completo, su mano izquierda la llevo a la estrecha cintura de la rubio obligándola a pegarse a su pecho. – ¿G-Gray? – pregunto un momento antes de que los labios de pelinegro la callaran._

"_Aquí está tu primer beso Heartfilia, ¿es lo que querías no?" _

_Mordisqueo el labio inferior de ella indicándole que le diera entrada y así fue, soltó un pequeño gemido y lo dejo entrar, era un experto en ello y tu ella una principiante lo cual noto enseguida. Su mano bajo por su muslo y la otra subió a su pecho "sí que son grandes" pensó. _

_Sus labios se separaron y bajo a su cuello dando pequeños besos y una que otra mordida y ella soltaba uno que otro gemido en el juego, inclino su cuello dándole más espacio, desabrocho su blusa y se deshizo de ella dejándole al descubierto su voluptuoso cuerpo._

_Lo miro por unos momentos… pues claro, estaba admirando a su nuevo juguete "sí que es hermosa" pensaba a la vez que desabrochaba su sostén dejándola al descubierto. Se sentía avergonzada y por reacción se cubrió con las manos. – No te cubras – le susurro al oído y ella obedeció. _

_Las manos de gray viajaban por todas partes de su cuerpo, no había lugar que él no tocara y en ello el decuria los puntos más sensibles de la chica y los usaría para hacerla sentir más placer, sus dedos acariciaban su clítoris, su otra mano seguía masajeando sus pechos y sus pezones, con su boca dejaba interminables besos en sus labios y cuello._

– _G-Gray… ya… no p-puedo mas – rogaba la rubia y en sus ojos chocolate se miraba la pasión, el deseo la necesidad de que sean uno solo y el no se hizo más del rogar, desabrocho su pantalón y lo retiro con todo y bóxer dejando al descubierto su gran erección. La tomo por el trasero y la pego a la pared elevándola lo suficiente para que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura y él se acomodara para penetrarla. Entro lentamente en ella y pequeños gritos de dolor salían de sus labios, miro cada reacción de ella al momento de entrar completamente en ella, pequeños caminos de lágrimas bajaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas._

– _Resiste un poco…más – Decía entre jadeos el pelinegro mientras besaba las mejillas de ella donde antes bajaban esas cristalinas lágrimas. Espero un rato dentro de ella para que se acostumbrara y después comenzar a moverse lentamente. Se podían escuchar pequeños gemidos ahogados en la boca de lucy, gray intensifico las embestidas cada vez más, y ya se podría escuchar mejor la dulce melodía de los gemidos acompasados con las fuertes embestidas que daba._

_Los gemidos se podían escuchar por toda la azotea, ambos se sentían tan llenos de placer y deseo, el interior de lucy comenzaba a contraerse indicándole al chico que faltaba poco para el orgasmo e intensifico mucho más las embestidas, tomo un pecho de ella y comenzó a succionarlo con gran necesidad y fervor. _

_Se separo del pecho que antes chupaba como si fuera un gran y delicioso caramelo, beso los delgados pero carnosos labios rosados de ella, sintió como curvaba la espalda y encajaba sus uñas en la ancha espalda del chico y sus paredes se contrajeron al llegar al orgasmo y el continuo penetrándola unos segundos después de venirse dentro de ella._

_Ambos jadeaban, se separaron un poco y se miraron fijamente, los ojos azul oscuro de él y los ojos chocolate de ella, se besaron por última vez y se separaron completamente, en ese beso gray santo gran amor y ternura de parte de ella, un sentimiento que nunca llego a sentir o rentara de nuevo por juvia._

_Acomodaron sus ropas y todo lo necesario, se miraban una que otra vez y ella no dejaba de sonrojarse se podría decir que es un punto más a su favor. Estaban por bajar las escaleras y gray se detuvo un momento enfrente de ella, no sabía que es lo que pasaba y el bajo su mirada a su mano, la rubia lo hizo casi al instante y miro que tenía su mano extendida para que la tomara. Soltó una pequeña risita y tomo la mano de su ahora novio._

…

_**~FIN BACK~**_

…

– Jaja… rayos… ¿cómo es que en estos momentos me pongo a recordar eso?... tal vez… gray y yo deberíamos termina r– miraba irónicamente a la ventana abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos – Maldición… no puedo – golpeo ligeramente el colchón al notar como lagrimas brotaban de nuevo de sus ojos.

…

…

–**0–0–0–0–0–**

– ¿Qué voy hacer contigo erza? – se preguntaba el peliazul aun en el cementerio con la chica en brazos acariciándole gentilmente la mejilla. Estuvo varios minutos así después de regresar de su recuerdo del pasado, donde se veía claramente los sentimientos de él. Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar por unos momentos y tuvo una idea. – Te llevare a tu casa –

Tomo a la chica entre sus grandes y bien formados brazos y la cargo para salir de aquel panteón donde descansa ahora su amigo, rival y hermano mayor. Camino por las calles para encontrar un taxi y podría escuchar las voces a su alrededor. "Que romántico" "Mira como carga a su novia" "Como desearía ser ella". Su ego comenzó a elevarse y sonrió ladinamente.

…

Llegaron a la esperada casa de erza, al pararse frente a la puesta iba de salida la ama de llaves, se sorprendió al ver a la chica desmayada y en manos de un apuesto joven. – No se preocupe, está bien, soy un amigo de la infancia de erza… ¿puedo pasar a dejarla en su cuarto? – la mujer de edad avanzada asintió y lo dejo entrar, le aclaro que su tiempo de trabajo termino y era hora de irse, que tenía otros compromisos pero le preocupaba dejar a la muchacha sola. – No se preocupe, yo la cuidare bien – ella acepto y se retiro del lugar dejándolos solos.

…

Subió por las escaleras con la chica en brazos, entro a su habitación y la deposito en la cama. La observo durante minutos esperando a que despertara, por el aburrimiento comenzó a observar el lugar y encontró una que otra ropa u objetos de Sting. –_ "Así que aquí es donde los dos se revolcaban también, donde fueron felices… me encarare de romper cada recuerdo" _– pensaba con desagrado el chico.

Los minutos seguían pasando y se hicieron horas, y seguía observándola entonces vio como ella se removía en la cama y en su dedo anular vio un pequeño anillo que ella se encargaba de cuidar. Corto la distancia de la pared donde se encontraba y camino hacia la cama. Se sentó a un costado tomando la delicada mano de ella y sacando el anillo para mirarlo más de cercas. –_ "es una baratija" _– pensó él y la chica despertó.

Con lentitud se recargo en la cama y se sentó, con sus puños tallo sus ojos y bostezo, abrió los ojos nuevamente y se fijo que no estaba sola. A se lado nada más y nada menos que la persona que aria de su vida un gran infierno estaba a su lado. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – grito exaltada. – ¿Esa es la forma de agradecerme de haberte traído aquí erza? – respondió con ironía mientras jugaba con el pequeño anillo en sus manos, entonces fue cuando lo vio, vio que él estaba tocando SU anillo, ¿en qué momento se lo quito?, de seguro mientras dormía pensó.

– Devuélvemelo – exigió lanzándose sobre él para tomar el anillo y el la esquivo como si nada. – ¿Por qué debería? – respondió con gran cinismo. – ¡Es mío! – gritaba mientras trataba de conseguirlo. – Sting me lo regalo… es la prueba de nuestro compromiso – y eso lo enfureció. Entonces era algo de "el" y se encargaría de corromperlo. – Bien… te lo entregare – la cara de erza se lleno de felicidad y estaba a punto de recuperar su más grande tesoro y fue arrebatado de nuevo. Una cara de confusión se mostro en ella, ¿no dijo el que se lo devolvería?

"_Pero nada es tan fácil Scarlet"_

– No tan rápido erza – le respondió. – Para recuperarlo obedecerás lo que yo te diga – y esa sonrisa maliciosa se mostro en el. – ¿Q-Que es lo que quieres que haga? – pregunto rápidamente, de verdad quería de regreso su anillo, su preciado anillo. – Es muy fácil, quiero que te desnudes – respondió con una maldita sonrisa en sus hermosos labios. – Estas loco, no hare eso – grito fuera de sí misma.

El simplemente sonrió y jugo unos segundos con el anillo, ella lo miraba y mantenía su mirada en él para ver cualquier movimiento y fue cuando se detuvo. Si, dejo de jugar con el pequeño anillo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo metió en su boca y lo trago. – Eso pasa por no obedecer erza – respondió como si nada mientras que ella tenía una cara de miedo, odio, horror y terror, un demonio, eso es lo que era, un maldito demonio.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – grito fuertemente mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños. – Te odio, Te odio, ¡Te Odio! – le gritaba incontables veces al chico, y él se canso de los pequeños golpes que ella le daba y la tomo por las muñecas fuertemente provocando que ella soltara un pequeño grito de dolor. – Gracias – le dijo y después mostro su lengua, en la punta se encontraba el pequeño anillo por el cual ella lloraba. – Esto es lo que pasa por no obedecerme erza –

Agacho su cabeza, su anillo estaba bien, sintió como un podo de la preocupación desaparecería y aria todo por recuperarlo nuevamente. – Esta bien – respondió ligeramente y comenzó a deshacerse de su camiseta, después su pantalón quedando solamente en su ropa interior negra de encajes. Le temblaban las manos y siguió por deshacerse del brasier y por ultimo sus bragas. Se sintió tan avergonzada, y un sonrojo despertó en sus pálidas mejillas que ahora eran del color de su cabello, con su mano derecha tapo lo que podía de sus pechos y con la izquierda su intimidad.

La escaneo de pies a cabeza, era hermosa, vio como comenzaba a sonrojarse eso le divirtió. – L-Listo… ahora d-devuélvemelo – agacho su cabeza y extendió su mano izquierda. – No tan rápido erza – contesto Jellal al momento de acercarse a ella quedando a escasos centímetros.

Beso el níveo cuello de ella dejando marcas por donde pasaba, sus manos tocaron esos grandes pechos con los que soñó varias veces, sus dedos pellizcaban sus rosados pezones comenzando a ponerse erectos. – N-No… e-espera – hablo entre jadeos y una mano de Jellal tapo su boca. Se paro y la miro fijamente a los ojos, y en los ojos azules de él erza vio el gran deseo que marcaban. Y eso la aterro, nadie más que Sting la tocaba, no permitiría que alguien más profanara su cuerpo, su cuerpo solo le pertenece a él y entro en sí comenzando a forcejear con Jellal. Pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió jugando con los pechos de ella y besando su cuello y en un descuido erza lo araño. – N-No me toques – grito en su defensa. – Solo Sting puede tocarme –

_Gran error Scarlet_

_¿Enojo?, ¿Cólera?, ¿Furia?, ¿Celos? _

_¿Qué es lo que sientes Jellal? _

Todo. Completamente todo es lo que sientes, no te importo hacerle daño y la cacheteaste. Tomaste una blusa del suelo y la desgarraste para amarrar las manos de ella en la cabecera de la cama. Gritaba incontables veces que la dejaras y un pequeño hilo de sangre se veía en sus hermosos labios y eso no te importo.

– Responde erza – respondió después de regresar en sí. – ¿Qué se sentirá ser violada por la persona que mas odias? – una sonrisa de maldad se formo en sus labios y el miedo la inundo.

Sintió algo entrar en su interior, y le provoco gran dolor al sentir un nuevo intruso dentro de ella, dos dedos del peliazul entraron en su interior sin ser cuidadosos y comenzaba a moverlos rápidamente. Dolor es lo que sintió y gritos salieron de los labios de erza, gritos de dolor que en ratos sentía placer. ¿Qué clase de persona se sentía al ser penetrada por los dedos de él y sentir placer? Se sentía un asco de persona. Ahora no eran dos, si no tres dedos que jugaban en su interior. – Valla… tres dedos, si que eres una puta erza – la miro con prepotencia y continuo moviéndolos.

Y finalmente llego, algo que la hizo sentir una basura. Tuvo un orgasmo con los dedos de él. – Mira cuantos jugos derramaste con solo mis dedos – le mostro su mano cubierta de ellos y los lamio enfrente de ella. – Ahora viene lo mejor erza –desabrocho su pantalón y saco su gran erección para posicionarse en medio de ella. – N-No… ¡No lo hagas! – grito y eso fue en vano. Solamente la miro con superioridad y entro en ella de una sola estocada.

Grito fuertemente, y él la ignoro y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, los gritos seguían y el solo lo disfrutaba más. Mordía sus labios para callar esos gemidos que querían escapar, no lo podría creer, estaba siendo violada y sentía placer por ello. Y estaba por volver a pasar, volvería a tener otro orgasmo con él, sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse y el entendió que dentro de poco ella terminaría. Sus embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas, fuertes y duraderas.

Ella soltó un gran gemido y el gruño y se vino dentro de ella. Sentía como ese liquido la lleno completamente y el salió de ella, se acomodo su ropa y desato a la pelirroja, ella seguía agotada y él como si nada.

Tomo el pequeño anillo y se lo lanzo a la cara a la chica, se paro y camino hacia la puerta y sin antes irse le sonrió satisfactoriamente. – Gracias por eso erza, pero te aviso que no será la última vez que pase, me encargare de hacerte cada vez mas infeliz y destrozar cada recuerdo que tengas de Sting – sin más que decir abandono el pequeño cuarto y se fue.

– "_Soy una basura, el lugar donde Sting y yo hemos hecho el amor… soy un asco" _– pensó erza mientras toma el pequeño anillo en forma de trébol y lo colocaba de nueva cuenta en su dedo anular. Se paro lentamente de la cama, apenas si podía ponerse de pie, fue demasiado ruda y casi podía sentir que la partía en dos, y finalmente llego al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave llenando la bañera y se metió dentro de ella.

Se sentía tan sucia, un baño que duro tres horas, por más que se tallara la _"suciedad"_ seguía en ella. Su cuerpo ya ardía de tanto tallarse, pero eso no la detuvo hasta que por fin se sintió un poco _"limpia"._

Tomo cualquier ropa interior y se la puso junto con una camiseta que Sting olvido días antes, tomo una cobija y se sentó en el suelo cubierta totalmente en ella y las lagrimas que contuvo ese tiempo salían libremente. Lloro como la primera vez después de la muerte de Sting y se canso, callo dormida completamente con los rastros lágrimas que se deslizaron tiempo atrás en su cara.

…

_El pasado regreso y a causa de ello el futuro ahora es como es. Nada muere en vano, nada vive en vano. Todo tiene un porqué y una circunstancia y lo que les pasa no es por nada más y nada menos porque el juego comenzó y el futuro comienza a moverse más rápido de lo que se imaginaban. Dolor, tristezas, sufrimiento, placer, venganza, odio y amor. Varios sentimientos involucrados, La muerte también está involucrada ¿Cuántos morirán? ¿Cuántos vivirán?, eso no se sabe, pero… ¿Cuánto estarán por sufrir mis nuevos juguetes?_

_Atentamente: El Destino._

…

…

**¡ Muchas gracias por sus Reviews 3 !**

**MichelleChibi**  
**Antoinette Gray**  
**Silverke**  
**nerea fenandes**

Y todos los que me leen, este es el capi mas largo que alla escrito de esta historia o otra hasta me sorprendí yo misma xDD doble lemon, Gralu y Jerza ~ al fin un poquito de Gale :'D espero y les guste a todos, gracias a sus reviews decidí continuar la historia que tenia abandonada hace como 4 meses y el por qué es porque se me boto la canica xD  
y **estoy escribiendo fanfics SasuHina 3 ¡!**  
Espero y los lean, ya subí el primer capítulo de uno de ellos y se llama  
**Amigos de la infancia **Aquí está la cuenta donde los subo; u/4437869/akirafullbuster  
**Muchas gracias a todos, besos y abrazos ***3*** ~  
**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, en esta no me tardare demasiado xD  
solo cuando termine de escribir los primeros capítulos de los otros fics continuare con el capitulo 5 de **The Game Of The Destiny  
**


End file.
